Simple and Clean:: A CCS and KH crossover!
by Bright-Eyed-Hedgehog
Summary: New worlds just came to three people! The Heartless destroyed Pengiun Park while Syaoran, Meilin and Sakura were there! What things will happen to them in different worlds?! R&R puhleeze! *CHAP 3 UP*
1. Meilin's Lullaby

Simple and Clean:: A CCS and KH crossover!  
  
MeiLi Gurl: Howdy! This is my first crossover EVER! Hopefully, since it's Kingdom Hearts and CCS it'll get good reviews! Speaking of which, I've been planning to make an O Brother Where Art Thou? version of CCS! Well, SEE YA LATER! *Oh yeah, It's a MeiLi!  
  
~*~ Meilin's Lullaby  
  
It was a quiet night, a night you can picture nothing bad happening. Fourteen-year-old Meilin had been up late daydreaming of new things and new abilities she could accomplish.  
  
Meilin walked upstairs to tell Syaoran goodnight before she went to bed. She started stoking his back slowly, comforting him as he slept. She started to sing.  
  
"You're giving me too many things  
  
Lately you're all I need You smiled at me and said,  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet you're father When we're old you'll understand What I meant when I said 'No' I don't think life is quite that simple  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go  
  
Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before  
  
Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before"  
  
She ran back into her room, before he awoke. Syaoran didn't see exactly who it was, but it sounded like his angel protecting him from harm.  
  
The phone suddenly rang.  
  
"Uh, h-hello?" said Syaoran  
  
"Syaoran! It's me! Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran's voice turned serious  
  
"Sakura, what is it?"  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but Penguin Park is getting sucked up!"  
  
"Sakura! Hold on! Meilin and I will be right there!"  
  
Meilin rushed downstairs dressed and ready.  
  
"Syaoran! I heard the whole thing!"  
  
Syaoran got his battle robe on quickly and rushed outside with Meilin.  
  
Syaoran and Meilin finally reached Sakura at Penguin Park.  
  
"Sakura?!"  
  
"Syaoran! Meilin! Finally! I was getting worried! I think if we don't get out, we'll die in the vortex!"  
  
"There's got to be another way!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! GET THEM OFF!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked around and saw all these black creatures surrounding Meilin.  
  
"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Sakura yelped  
  
Meilin was sinking in a hole the creatures made as they were dragging her down. Syaoran ran over to her and grabbed her arm tightly.  
  
"MEILIN! DON'T LET GO! I'M GONNA TRY AND PULL YOU OUT!"  
  
"SYAORAN! I CAN'T GET OUT!!!! I'M FALLING IN!"  
  
Syaoran couldn't hold much longer, the creatures dragged him down with her.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!! MEILIN!!!!!"  
  
Sakura ran over to the hole and hopped in, she didn't want to leave her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
At Traverse Town  
  
Sora, Goofy, and Donald gazed up at the sky.  
  
"Huh?" said Sora "Look! Another star is going out!"  
  
"We better get going! Worlds are going down one by one!" said Goofy  
  
In the distance, they heard something.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?" shouted Donald.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go check it out." Said Sora.  
  
They found two people lying on the ground.  
  
"Huh?" said Goofy.  
  
"My.head. What happened?" said Sakura  
  
Syaoran awoke seeing three people in front of him.  
  
"Uh.who are you? Oh, hey Sakura. Where's.Meilin? Meilin. MEILIN!"  
  
*~*  
  
Uh..sorry I had to cut it there? Heh heh? Well? How was it? REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. Darkness Returns!

Simple and Clean  
  
Chap 2:  
  
Darkness Returns!  
  
MeiLi Gurl: Howdy again! Dis is me second chap! Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"It was just yesterday when Penguin Park was almost sucked up by a destroying vortex.  
  
Luckily, it was clogged. The bad part about it that three children were here when it all happened.  
  
There are no tracings of either three. We are sorry to announce that they are pronounced dead. This is Linda Allerby, and thank you."  
  
Tomoyo, Fugitaka, and Touya were watching the sad news.  
  
"W-why'd Sakura h-have to die? I should've been there!" sobbed Tomoyo.  
  
Fugitaka patted Tomoyo on the back. "Not only is she gone, Meilin and Syaoran are gone too. Besides, she could just be missing. I know my Sakura will come back."  
  
Touya nodded, "I know she wouldn't just walk off like that, they could've ran away once it happened." He said while he was looking toward a note he wrote so he wouldn't let no one know how happy he was."  
  
"You're right, Sakura will come back. I know she will." Said Tomoyo.  
  
~*~ At Traverse Town:  
  
"I-SHOULD-NOT-HAVE-LET-GO!" said Syaoran as he banged his head upon the wall.  
  
"Uh, whoever you are, CHILL!" yelled Sora, "I lost someone too, accutually, I lost two of my best friends. But I have a feeling I'll find them."  
  
"He's right Syaoran, I'm pretty sure we'll find Meilin somehow" said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran walked up to Sora and just stared. Sora looked like he was about to be killed!  
  
"Whoa! Don't go to far! Sora's the wielder of the Keyblade!"  
  
Syaoran took the Keyblade from Sora's hands.  
  
"A Keyblade?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Hey! Who said that you could take that?!" yelled Sora.  
  
Syaoran just gave it back to him and put his hand out.  
  
"I'm Syaoran."  
  
Sora shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Sora."  
  
"Awwwwww! Look how cute he is!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
Sakura was crouching down hugging Donald.  
  
"With your little feathers and cute duck look!"  
  
"Hey! I already had enough problems with the ape! I don't need any from you! Daisy would kill me!"  
  
Sora and Goofy just laughed.  
  
"Hey, Sora, how far are you now? You know, in finding your friends?" said Sakura.  
  
"Oh yeah.I forgot to mention, well, My friend Riku is with the Heartless side and Kairi.. Well, she's basically is mindless."  
  
"So, you mean that you are trying to help Kairi get out of motionlessness and Riku out of darkness?" questioned Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, that's right! Actually, that's exactly right!"  
  
"AND he's trying to get King!-Oops." yelped Donald  
  
"What did you say?" said Goofy.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh.nothing,"  
  
"Well, we better get finding Meilin Sakura." Said Syaoran.  
  
"WAIT! Why don't you come with us?" said Goofy.  
  
"Good idea Goofy! What about you Donald?" questioned Sora.  
  
"Well.Okay, but this once."  
  
"Yeah! C'mon guys! We've got to go to Hallow Bastion!" said Sora in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Where's that?" asked Sakura.  
  
"It's said where we could find the Heartless's base is, and the core to all of it. And maybe, Meilin and Kairi will be there!"  
  
"O-okay! We'll do just that!" said Syaoran.  
  
~*~* At Hallow Bastion:  
  
"Looks like your so called friend has more companions." Said Maleficent in a raspy voice.  
  
"I already told you, I don't care for him anymore." grumbled Riku.  
  
"Well it looks like on of there companions is lost. But the best part is, she's just where we need her!"  
  
"Uh.that hurt.Syaoran? Syaoran, Sakura? Where are you?!" Meilin shouted. "Huh? Where.am.I? This is strange. I'm not in Japan anymore. Huh?! Oh no! the creatures again!"  
  
"Don't be afraid young one.I will take care of you." said Maleficent in a freaky voice.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What have you done with Syaoran?!"  
  
"Me? Why would I do such a thing?"  
  
"Where is he then?!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I know where he is. I'll give the boy to you when the time comes."  
  
"Oh yes! You'll give me Sakura too right? She's also lost."  
  
"Why not? I'll give them both of them to you just for one simple condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see that boy over there?" Maleficent pointed to Riku behind her.  
  
"Uh huh. What about him?"  
  
"His dear friend deceived him and replaced him with new companions."  
  
"Wow, that must hurt."  
  
"Oh yes it does. We just want you to find him, and steal his weapon that he holds."  
  
"Ma'am, can you show who he is and what he looks like?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Maleficent pulled out a vision orb and showed her a picture of Sora holding his Keyblade.  
  
"Okay.you can count on me!"  
  
" Wait, before you go, I want to give you the power to control the Heartless!"  
  
Meilin felt power grow amongst her.  
  
"Heartless. Hmmmmmmmmm, are those those things that dragged me down here?"  
  
"Exactly, they are powerful and you can steal the Keyblade easily with them."  
  
"I'm on my way!"  
  
Meilin walked over to Riku and they both ran to the entrance to Hallow Bastion.  
  
"Heh heh heh.The plan is perfectly working out. It's only a little while longer till she gets her heart consumed. HA HA HA HA!!!!"  
  
~*~*  
  
Yippee! I'm done! Review! 


	3. Gummi Ships and Dark Hearts

Simple and Clean  
  
Chap 3: Gummi Ships and Dark Hearts  
  
MeiLi Gurl: Getting good so far no? Well, here's my third chap! See ya!  
  
~*~  
  
"Sora, first of all, how do we get to Hallow Bastion?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"We take the Gummi Ship!" said Sora.  
  
"The, Gummi Ship?" said Sakura.  
  
"It's a rocket our world made!" said Goofy.  
  
"Yes! And it's the best rocket ever!" shouted Donald.  
  
They walked into the Gummi Ship. And Syaoran was just confused.  
  
"This is the Gummi Ship? Rockets in Japan are 10 times better than this!" yelled Syaoran  
  
"Hey! We did our best!" yelled Donald.  
  
"I wanna drive!" shouted Sakura  
  
Sakura ran straight into the captain's seat.  
  
"No you can't drive!" shouted Donald  
  
"Donald, don't be so mean! Let her at least drive once!" said Goofy.  
  
"Okay, just this once!"  
  
"Yay!" Shouted Sakura.  
  
"Well, this button you-" Sora was cut off by a loud noise.  
  
"-Press to take off."  
  
"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" yelled Sakura in delight.  
  
Everyone just starts twisting and turning because of her reckless driving.  
  
"SA-KU-RA! Stop that! You're making me sick!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"It's not my fault! These ships keep on shooting me!"  
  
"USE THE FIRE BUTTON!" yelled Donald.  
  
Syaoran was about to smack Sakura on the head. But she was his friend (I'm not a Sakura hater! I like Sakura! She's kawaii!) Well, of course it was obvious! I'd hit someone if they didn't have that big of an eyesight!  
  
"I think we are here!" shouted Sora.  
  
"Hang on! We are gonna land!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"KEEEEEEEE-YAHHHHHHHHH!!! We're gonna crash!" shouted Donald at the top of his lungs.  
  
Soon, Sakura did land quite peacefully.  
  
"Our ship is ruined!" yelled Donald.  
  
Or, so I thought.  
  
"Hey! It's my first time!" said Sakura.  
  
"Well, we're here now! C'mon!" said Sora.  
  
"Wait! I've got an idea! Syaoran come here!" said Sakura proudly.  
  
"Fly card! Release and Dispel!" shouted Sakura, "Syaoran and I will check overhead, and ya'll can check below!"  
  
"Good thinking Sakura!" said Sora.  
  
"Okay! See ya later Sora!" said Sakura.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran Searched high as Sora Goofy and Donald searched low. Soon Sora came to Riku and what looked like a raven hair girl standing next to him in a fighting outfit.  
  
"Riku! I've finally found you!" yelled Sora.  
  
Riku stopped him before he could get any closer.  
  
"Hold it right there!" said Riku.  
  
"Hand the Keyblade over pipsqueak! It belongs to Riku!" yelled the girl.  
  
"Wait are you? -OoF!" Sora was cut off by a punch the girl gave him.  
  
"Let the Keyblade choose!" Riku held out his hand then the Keyblade flew over to him.  
  
"Huh? Wait! The Keyblade chose me! Through all the sealing! -"  
  
"You were just the delivery boy, c'mon let's go back to Maleficent. You can play hero with this!" Riku said as he tossed Sora a wooden sword.  
  
"Loser!" said he-doesn't-know-who-she-is-yet Meilin as she walked off with Riku.  
  
"Uh oh, Goofy, you know what this means.." said Donald.  
  
"Sora, sorry."  
  
Sora lay on the floor with his pathetic wooden sword as he grieved.  
  
"Sora?! What happened?!" yelled Syaoran as he flew down with Sakura.  
  
"Is something wrong? Did you find Riku?!" said Sakura quickly.  
  
"Hey, where did Goofy and Donald go?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"They're..gone..So is Riku. I tried to get him back, but he wouldn't listen. Wait! That girl! Syaoran, does Meilin have ebony hair?!" said Sora.  
  
"Yes.. What happened?!"  
  
"She.. was with Riku! I think Maleficent forced her over to the Heartless side!"  
  
"What?! Are you serious?! Meilin would never!" yelped Sakura, "I thought nothing..would.. Syaoran! I think she used you as something to bring her to darkness!"  
  
"She what?!"  
  
"Syaoran.. That is possible ya know. Maleficent could've used anything to brainwash her!" warned Sora.  
  
"Sora! Is there a way to save Meilin?!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"There could be a few risks, but as long as she doesn't get consumed!"  
  
~*~  
  
"We got it! We got it! I can get my friends back!" yelled Meilin happily as she ran to Maleficent. "Get you're friends back? Who told you that?" cackled Maleficent.  
  
"What?! You promised! I got you're Keyblade now give me Syaoran and Sakura!"  
  
"A deals a deal, but you forgot one thing.. You had to get the Keyblade! Not Riku!"  
  
"But! That is not fair! Huh? Oh yeah! I can control the Heartless! Heartless! Destroy Maleficent!"  
  
"Such a silly girl.. The Heartless won't attack me! Heartless! Destroy her!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T!!!!! I-"  
  
Meilin was too late! Her heart was now with darkness, like Kairi's! What will happen to her and poor Syaoran when he figures out what happened?!  
  
~*~  
  
Review now!  
  
MeiLi Gurl 


End file.
